Who Are You?
by Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol
Summary: Aish kau siapa! AKu tak tahu siapa kalian! KAlian benar-benar membuatku bingung! KyuMin GS Review ne!
1. Chapter 1

**Who Are You?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Jaejong **

**(akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Main Pair : KyuMin, KyuWook**

**Warning : GS, abal-abal, TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai**

**Chapter 1**

"Hh~ aku benar-benar merindukannya.."

Tampak seorang namja tinggi, kulit putih pucat, mata foxy yang tajam menghela nafas berat, kini dia tengah berada di dalam kamar bersama yeoja mungil yang tengah melepas riasannya.

"Apa kau belum melupakannya?"

Yeoja itu menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapan iba, sebenarnya yeoja itu tak mengerti apapun yang dibicarakan sang namja, tapi dari perkataan namja tadi dia bisa menangkap apa arti itu semua.

"Nde, kau benar"

Namja itu hanya menjawab singkat, dia terlalu malas untuk berbicara terlalu banyak, karena dia tahu yeoja itu pasti akan bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Aish, aku benar-benar tak mengerti padamu Kyu, kenapa kau masih menunggunya?"

'Hhh' Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu sekali lagi mengeluarkan nafas beratnya, dia tahu benar watak yeoja itu, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia itu lagi sendirian.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Aish tentu saja! Tak usah basa-basi Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hhh, baiklah. Kau tahu Wookie? Aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan kami saling mencintai sedari kecil, kami sering bermain bersama. Tidur bersama, hahaa~ mengingatnya pun membuat aku tertawa, dia sangat manja dan lucu, saat dia tak bisa tertidur, pasti dia meminta tidur bersamaku, kadang aku tidur dirumahnya, kadang sebaliknya, untung saja rumah kami dulu berdekatan."

Ryeowook hanya diam membisu, dia ingin sekali tahu apa rahasia Kyuhyun selama ini, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menolak semua yeoja yang menembaknya. Tak dipedulikannya riasan yang masih melekat indah di wajah manisnya, dia hanya terpokus pada pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu saat itu pun tiba, saat kami berumur 8 tahun, kami harus terpisah, aku pergi ke Jepang dan dia ke Paris. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana sedihnya aku saat itu."

Kyuhyun menerawang penglihatannya ke atap kamar mereka –Kyuhyun Ryeowook-

**Flashback**

"Andwae oemma ! Aku ingin tetap bersama dia! Aku mencintainya! Aku ingin tetap di Korea"

Pletak

"Aish, kau ini masih kecil pabbo! Mana boleh kau mengatakan cinta"

"aww, sakit oemma.. Pokoknya aku ingin tetap di Korea.. bwee"

Namja kecil itu bergegas pergi sebelum oemma nya mencincang-cincang Kyuhyun menjadi hidangan makan malam. Kyuhyun melangkah riang ke sebuah rumah, saat ini dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan yeoja kecil pujaannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu rumah yeojanya, awalnya dia ingin masuk tapi hal itu dia urungkan karena dia tak sengaja mendengar tangisan seorang yeoja kecil, ya yeoja pujaan Kyuhyun.

"Oemma, aku tak mau ke Paris, aku ingin tetap disini bersama Kyunnie~ .. hiks"

"Chagi, dengarkan oemma, kau tak akan lama disana hanya sebentar, saat kau sudah dewasa kau boleh kembali kesini"

"Jinjja?"

**Kyuhyun POV **

Lalala.. lalaa. Hehee, aku ingin bertemu dengan nae chagi, aish aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Yes, akhirnya sampai juga, eh pintunya sedikit terbuka? Ah kalau begitu aku lansung masuk saja..

"Oemma, aku tak mau ke Paris, aku ingin tetap disini bersama Kyunnie~ .. hiks"

Eh bukan kah itu suara nae chagi? Kenapa dia menangis? Dan MWO?! PARIS?! Setahuku Paris sangat jauh dari Korea.. Aish, ini tak akan tejadi, nae chagi harus tetap disini bersamaku ! LEbih baik aku masuk saja, eh tapi aku ingin sedikit mencuri percakapan mereka

"Chagi, dengarkan oemma, kau tak akan lama disana hanya sebentar, saat kau sudah dewasa kau boleh kembali kesini"

"Jinjja?"

MWO?! Dia menyetujuinya? Tak akan pernah aku ijinkan!

"Ya! Chagi, kau mau meninggalkanku eoh?"

"Eh, Kenapa kau disini Kyu? Mana oemma mu?"

Aish aku kan sedang berbicara pada nae chagi, kenapa Jaejong oemma menyela. Tsk

"Ya! Jaejong oemma, aku kan sedang berbicara dengan nae chagi, kenapa oemma malah menanyakan Kibum oemma?"

"Ah maafkan oemma ne? tumben sekali kau kesini Kyu?"

"Oemma, apa benarnae chagi akan ke Paris? Terus aku ditinggal? HUweee aku tak mau"

Bodo amat aku dikira cengeng, aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

Grepp

Ehh, nae chagi memelukku? Yeaayyy, aku senang aku senang yeyeyee..

"Kyu, jngan nangis ne? Aku janji tak akan lama Kyu, aku akan kembali , untukmu ^^"

Ahh senyumannya memang benar-benar membuat aku tenang, tapi hey bagaimana aku bisa tenang sekali? Itu mana mungkin, saat ini aku kalut sekali.

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku? Huweee oemmaaaaa"

BRakk..

Ehh, suara apalagi ini? Kasihan Jaejong oemma pintu rumahnya menjadi sasaran untuk pelampiasan marah. Ckk.. aku tak perduli siapa orang laknat itu yang penting sekarang aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Setan keciiiilll! Kemari kau!"

"Huwaaaaa, kya omma! Aku sedang menangis kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Hahaaa, kau menangis bilang-bilang Kyu? Dasar aneh!"

"Terserah omma Bweee.. Oh ya Jaejong omma, aku ada permintaan. Boleh?"

"Dasar setan kecil, permintaan apa lagi? Kau akan pindah ke Jepang Kyu!"

"MWO?! Kyunnie mau pindah ke Jepang? HIkss.~"

Ehh? Nae chagi menangis? Kenapa menangis? Tolong chagi, jangan menangis, aku jadi ikut sedih ..

"Hey sayang.. kenapa menangis?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, pertanyaan Jaejong omma telah mewakili pertanyaanku

"Hiks,, omma. Kyu.. Kyunnie pindah ke jepang, lalu aku bagaimana? HUweee,, aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyu,,"

"Heyy anak manis, dengarkan Kibum omma.. Kau tak usah menangis chagi.. Kyuhyun tak usah ditangisi, percuma sajaa.. MM,, lagi pula Kibum omma dengar, kau juga akan ke Paris kan?"

"Hikss, nde Kibum omma, tapi kalau Kyunnie juga pindah, bagaimana kami bias bertemu.. Hikss"

HH~ aku tak tega melihat nae chagi menangis, baiklah aku akan benar-benar meminta permintaanku tadi, dianggap gila? Taka pa, aku tak peduli..

"Omma, Jaejong omma.. Permintaanku tadiiiii~ Mmm,, ituuuu mmm ijin kan aku menikah dengan nae chagi ne?"

"MWOOO?!"

Aishh,, keterkejutan mereka berlebihan.. Bisa-bisa telingaku jadi 'Budiman'

"Anni Kyu, ini ide gila! Kalian masih kecil.. Omma tak mengijinkan!"

See? Benar bukan? Aku akan dianggap gila.. Tapi aku serius, sangat serius malah.

"Omma, jebaaaall~ kalau kami sudah menikah, walaupun kami terpisah setidaknya ada ikatan bukan?"

"Kyunnie~"

"Kau diam saja chagi, kau juga tak ingin berpisah dariku kan?"

"Eum.. Hikss.. tentu saja tak ingin!"

"Bagus.."

Dia memang benar-benar tak ingin pisah, yeeay setidaknya walaupun kami masih kecil, kami saling mencintai.. kekee~

"Kalian lihat omma? Bahkan nae chagi ku ini tak ingin pisah, ayolaah omma.. Kalu tidaaaaak, kami akan kabur melarikan diri!"

"MWO?!"

"Aishh bias tidak sih tidak berteriak omma?"

"HHh~ aku benar-benar pusing Jae eonni, bagaimana ini?"

"Hhh aku juga tak tahu, tapi daripada mereka kabur lebih baik turuti saja"

Mwo? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Yeaaay Jaejong omma memang benar-benar baik.. Tak dapat kupungkiri saat ini aku teengah tersenyum lebar, kulirik yeoja kecil disampingku, nampaknya dia juga senang dengan hal ini.. Dan itu membuatku tambah berseri-seri

"Mwo ? eonni yang benar saja! Ani aku tak setujuu!.. Hmm, ahk iya ! lebih baik mereka tunangan saj, jangan menikah, umur mereka belum cukup"

Mwo?! Hanya tunangan?! Aihh dasar omma pabbo!

**TBC**

**Gaje? Hehe iya emang, mm ini baru prolog saja.. Apa kalian tahu siapa yeoja kecil itu? Lalu apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook? Mohon review nya ne? Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ini, aku akan sangatberterimakasih kalau kalian mereview ff gaje ku ini.. Aku menyanyang readerdeul :***

**R**

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Are You?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Jaejong **

**(akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Main Pair : KyuMin, KyuWook**

**Warning : GS, abal-abal, TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai**

**Previuw**

Mwo?! Hanya tunangan?! Aihh dasar omma pabbo!

**Chapter 2**

"Omma! Masa hanya tunangan?! Aissh omma tak seruu ahh"

Chu~

"Mwoo?! Aissh chagi, kau pasti sudah ketularan Kyunnie ya? Makanya kau menciumnya.. Ckk benar-benar kalian ini"

Ehh? Ahh, ternyata nae chagi menciumku.. Haaha, pasti sekarang mukaku seperti ikan rebus, aisshh benar-benar memalukan.

"Ya! Omma, jngan menuduhku, lagi pula tak apa kan? Aku justru menikmatinya.. kekee~"

"Dasar setan kecil pervert!"

**Flashback of**

"Kyu, lalu saat itu kau bertunangan dengannya?"

"Nde Wookie, aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu. Sampai sekarang dia belum kembali ke Korea, padahal hari ini aku kembali ke sini"

Ryeowook yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap iba, dia tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun sangat menantikan saat-saat dia bertemu kembali dengan kekasih kecilnya, dan saat itu pun mungkin akan segera tiba, namun Ryeowook merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Hnn.."

Ryeowook tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, dia tahu betul Kyuhyun terpaksa melakukan ini semua.

"Maafkan aku ne, aku tahu kau pasti terpaksa melakukan pernikahan kita ini"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Wookie, mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap Ryeowook, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau saat ini Ryeowook tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'persis dirinya saat kecil'

"Ahh, gweanchana Wookie-ya , bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya? Kita akan meneruskan pernikahan ini sampai kau bertemu dengan 'namjachingu khayalan' mu itu,, kkeke"

"Ya! Dia bukan khayalan! Dia benar-benar nyata! Aishh cepat sana pergi. Aku mau istirahat! Kamarmu kan di depan kamarku! CEpat sanaaa!"

"Ya ! ya !ya ,.. Jangan memukulku dengan bantal itu, sakit pabbo.."

"Apa peduliku.. Bwee"

BLAM

"Aishh dasar yeoja, cepat sekali merubah mood"

Drtt drrttt..

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk, dia cepat-cepat membuka handphone nya itu

**From : 081xxxxxxxx**

**Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa besok kita bertemu di kantor mu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan.**

"Eh? Nomor siapa ini? Apa peduliku, lebih baik aku tidur, untuk memimpikannya.. Hihii"

Keesokkan harinya…

"Kyuhyun pabboooooooooooo… Cepat banguuuuun!"

Buukk.. Buukk.. Buuukk

"YA! AISH, sakit Wookie-ya! Kau hobi sekali menyiksaku.. Bisa kan kau membangunkanku baik-baik"

"Aishh nde arrasseo. Kau saja yang salah, sudah berkali-kali aku membangunkanmu, malah kau tak bangun, bukankah hari ini kau kuliah?"

"Ani , aku hari ini ke kantor"

"Ohh yasudah cepat mandi! Sarapanmu ada di meja makan, aku berangkat kuliah dulu ne, annyeong.."

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hhh~ sendiri lagi.. Cih, hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan, 13 tahun hidup tanpa dia, kabar pun aku tak tahu. Dan bodohnya dulu aku tak meminta alamatnya di Paris, ckk menyedihkan..

"Arrrgggh"

Huftt, lebih baik aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantor..

**Author POV**

15 menit Kyuhyun menyelesaikan mandinya, dia bergegas ke ruang makan. Dia melahap semua makanan yang ada dimeja dengan semangat, dia benar-benar sangat menyukai masakan buatan Ryewook, omma nya benar-benar tak salah dalam memilih menantu.

Menantu?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berubah tak semangat saat terpikir kata menantu, raut mukanya terlihat sangat sedih, harusnya sekarang dia tengah bersama kekasih kecilnya, tidur bersama, makan bersama, melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri dimalam pertama, benar-benar miris memikirkannya.,

"Haaaahh~"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum menyelesaikan makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, dia membereskan piring-piring kotor ke dalam wastafel, akan ada pembantu yang ,mencucinya,

**Who Are You?**

"pagi sajangnim.."

"Nde pagi"

Seorang namja tinggi pucat itu melangkah pasti keruangannya, setiap koridor yang dia lewati pasti ada saja karyawannya yang menyapa, ohh ayolaah~ dia sangat popular dikalangan mahasiswa dan karyawan-karyawannya.. Jadi tak aneh kalau banyak yang menyapa nya

"Huuft akhirnya sampai jugaa"

Tookk took

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hhh siapa pagi-pagi bengini bertamu eoh? Aisshh

"Masukk.."

Cklek

"Maaf sajangnim , ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda"

"Bukankah mereka harus membuat ijin terlebih dahulu denganku?"

"Ahh maaf sajangnim, dia memaksa untuk bertemu dengan anda, dia bilang , dia sudah mengirim pesan pada anda kemarin"

Pesan? Ehh apa pesan yang kemarin?

"Oh, kalau begitu suruh dia masuk"

"Silahkan nona"

Aku mengikuti pandangan sekretaris ku itu, muncullah seorang yeoja tinggi sexy cantik di balik pintu. Dia melangkah dengan angkuh ke dalam ruanganku. Cihh, sifatnya bukan tipe ku..

"Boleh saya duduk Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ehh? Nde"

"Apakah pesona saya terlalu mencolok dimata anda? dari tadi anda terus memandangku tanpa berkedip, sehingga tak mempersilahkan saya duduk"

Cihh pede sekali yeoja ini..

"Ahh,, ku anggap itu sebagai pujian.. To the point saja, siapa anda? Dan untuk apa kemari?"

"Ahh, nde. Ternyata anda sudah tak sabar eoh? Benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Heyy, tak usah berbasa-basi. KAtakan saja"

"Ahh, ku kira kau sopan Kyuhyun-ssi, tsk ternyata tak ada satu pun sopan santunmu terhadapku"

Aiissh,, terlalu berbeli-belit. Apa dia tak tahu eoh? Aku sedang malas menerima tamu! Aku benar-benar lelah karena acara resepsi kemarin.

"Tsk"

Hanya itu saja yang mampu aku katakan, lagipula aku tak mengenalnya untuk apa aku harus sopan.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Ini mengenai Lee~"

"Cepat katakan saja, tak usah di eja seperti itu"

"Aishh, baiklah! Ini mengenai Lee Sungmin.. Kau puas hahhh?"

"Nahh, seharusnya dari tadi kau to the point.. Kaan~ Ehhh APA?! LEE SUNGMIN? SUNGMIN?! MINNIE-KU?!

**TBC**

**Tambah Gaje? Hehe iya emang. Mian ne, aku masih belum terlalu pandai, aku tidak terlalu bakat dalam menulis xD ini aja pendekkan? Wkwkw aku sadar kok, ntah lah tiba-tiba ide ku mentokk.. Akhir kata Mohon review nya ne? Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ini, aku akan sangatberterimakasih kalau kalian mereview ff gaje ku ini.. Aku menyanyangi readerdeul :***

**R**

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Are You?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Sooyoung**

**(akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)**

**Main Pair : KyuMin, KyuWook**

**Warning : GS, abal-abal, TYPO, EYD tidak sesuai**

**Previous**

"Cepat katakan saja, tak usah di eja seperti itu"

"Aishh, baiklah! Ini mengenai Lee Sungmin.. Kau puas hahhh?"

"Nahh, seharusnya dari tadi kau to the point.. Kaan~ Ehhh APA?! LEE SUNGMIN? SUNGMIN?! MINNIE-KU?!

**Chapter 3**

"Aish, tak usah seheboh itu Kyuhyun-sshi. Anda norak sekali ckkck"

"Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia masih mengenalku? Apa sekarang dia menjadi yeoja yang cantik? Ah~ sudah pasti dia sangat cantik."

Tak diperhatikannya yeoja yang sekarang ada di depannya, bahkan pertanyaan yeoja tadi tak dia jawab, dia hanya tertuju pada satu nama, yaitu Lee Sungmin –nama yang sudah menyita waktunya selama ini – .. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya soal Sungmin.

"Hey, jika anda bertanya, Tanya satu-satu! Jangan langsung memberondong seperti itu! Aish aku tak menyangka, namja sepertimu bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar ini"

"Hey, ayolah. Kenapa sedari tadi kau selalu menyimpang dari topik kita? Ayo cepat jawab, bagaimana Sungmin?"

Dengan kesabaran penuh, Kyuhyun bertanya pada yeoja tadi.

"Oke oke. Dia baik-baik saja. Mmm, mungkin dua hari lagi dia pulang ke Korea."

"Jinjja?! Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselnya? "

Dengan antusias Kyuhyun bertanya lagi pada yeoja tersebut. Sementara yeoja itu sendiri hanya bisa mengelus dada akan tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya norak.

"Aish, bahkan kau tak menanyakan nama ku Kyuhyun-shi .. "

"Itu tak penting! Ayolahh mana nomor Sungmin?"

"Nama ku Choi Sooyoung, nomor Sungmin +8200636xxxx" (*ngarang beudt xD)

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengetik nomor Sungmin di hp touchscreen nya. Jika terburu-buru ,Kyuhyun takut nomor yang Kyuhyun catat salah urutan.

"Ahh,, nde gamsahamnida Soyoung-shi. Mmm, bolehkah aku ikut menjemput Minnie-ku saat dibandara?"

"Tentu saja boleh Kyuhyun-shi, aku tunggu dua hari lagi di bandara Incheon. Pukul 1 siang."

"Ah yeaaayy. Ok"

Kyuhyun sangat senang akan kedatangan Sungmin, seakan melupakan orang yang ada dihadapannya Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas, seakan-akan dia memenangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasil membuat orang yang ada didepannya illfeel. Soyoung tak habis fikir, kenapa sepupunya bisa menyukai orang semacam Kyuhyun.

"Ekhemm.. Anda seperti orang gila Kyuhyun-shi"

Kyuhyun berhenti melakukan tingkah konyolnya setelah mendengar penuturan Soyoung. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merubah imagenya menjadi seorang namja yang cool .

"Ehhm, terimakasih Soyoung-shi, kalau sudah tak ada kepentingan lagi, anda bisa keluar. Terimakasih"

Soyoung terkejut dengan perubahan image Kyuhyun yang benar-benar seperti namja tampan dari kerajaan. Sekarang Soyoung faham kenapa sepupunya menyukai Kyuhyun, benar-benar tampan.

"Ahk, nde. Saya permisi"

Kyuhyun mengantar Soyoung sampai pintu ruangannya. Setelah Soyoung pergi, Kyuhyun melakukan aksi konyolnya lagi.

Setelah dirasa lelah berjingkrak(?) ria, Kyuhyun mengambil hp nya, dia ingin mengabarkan berita gembira ini pada sahabatnya sekaligus 'istri' nya.

Tutt

Tuuttt

Tutt

"**Yeobseo**"

"Wookie!"

"**Ya ya ya ! Bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Kau ingin aku tuli?"**

"Ah hehe mianhae chagi,"

"**Cihh, chagi? Huwekk kau membuatku mual Kyu. Haha aku tahu Kyu, kau memanggilku 'chagi' karena ada sesuatu kan?"**

"Hehe nde Wookie, aku bahagiaaaa sekalii"

"**Hmm, biar aku tebak , ini pasti menyangkut Sungmin. Benarkan?"**

"Hehe, kau benar Wookie. Kau tahu, Minnie-Ku akan kembali 2 hari lagi ! Yeayyy"

.

.

"**Hehe, kau benar Wookie. Kau tahu, Minnie-Ku akan kembali 2 hari lagi ! Yeayyy"**

Mwo? Kembali? Benarkah? Yeayy aku juga senang mendengarnya.. Tapii, kapan namjachinguku ke Korea? Aishh dia selalu sibuk di Prancis! Menjengkelkan sekali!

"**Heii Wookie, apa kau tak senang mendengarnya? Huufft"**

Aniyo Kyu aku senang, tapi aku juga iri. Kau sebentar lagi akan bertemu Sungmin. Tapi aku? Huuweee ummaaaaa, aku juga ingin bertemu namjachinguku. Hikss..

"Hikss.. Aniya Kyu, aku senang kalau kau senang Kyu, sungguh.. Hiks"

Dasar cengeng ! Harusnya aku tak usah menangis. Tapii, aku kan sangat merindukannya !

"**hee.. heeii k- kenapa kau menangis? Kau tak suka Sungmin datang? Kau menyukai ku?"**

Terdengar dengan jelas omongan Kyuhyun ditelingaku, dan what? Menyukainya ? cihh yang benar saja!

"Ya! Kau PD sekali Kyu! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, aku hanyaaaa … irii"

Aku semakin melirihkan nada bicaraku, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau aku iri, aishh tapi Kyuhyun pasti akan tetap mendengar aku berbicara seperti itu!

"**Hey Wookie chagi, dengarkan aku. Kau tak usah iri, ini hanya masalah waktu, aku sudah menunggunya selama 8 tahun. Dan mungkin ini adalah pembalasan atas penantianku yang lama. Jadi, kau harus tetap semangat menunggu namjachingu khayalanmu itu! Hwaiting!"**

" Waahh Kyu! Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kau berbicara panjang kali lebar! Daebaakk daebakk! Yeaayyy"

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada ceria Wookie hanya bias memasang tampang -,- .. dia sweathdrop mendengar Wookie ceria hanya gara Kyuhyun berbicara panjang? Waahh kau sungguh hebat Kyu!

"Yasudah Wookie, aku tutup dulu ne? Aku ingin menghubungi Minnie Bunny ku xD"

"**Aishh ne neee …. Tuutt"**

Setelah Kyuhyun menghubungi Wookie, Kyuhyun kembali duduk diatas kursi kerjanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menghubungi Sungmin, namun tak jadi saat sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

**From : Shim Changmin**

**Kyu! Yeaayyy, perusahaan appa mu menang tender! Cepat kesini Kyu, appa mu merayakan kemenangannya!**

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun beranjak ke sofa untuk mengambil jas nya. Lalu dia keluar menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Drrtt.. Drttt..

Sebuah ponsel bergetar di dalam saku celana seorang yeoja mungil nan imut. Dia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya ID caller yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, wajah yeoja mungil itu berubah ceria setelah tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"**Yeob….- "**

"Oppaaa~ Bogoshippoyooo~"

"**Heyy chagi, kau membuat oppa kaget saja! Nado~ oppa juga merindukanmu"**

"Oppa~ Kapan kau ke Korea? Kita tak pernah bertemu oppa, kita bahkan kenal lewat jejaring social.. Hufft"

"**hahaa,, kau ingin bertemu denganku chagi? Mmm mungkin 1tahun lagi, kau mau kan menunggu oppa?"**

"Ye! Tentu saja aku mau!"

Yeoja mungil itu –Ryeowook- mengangguk semangat setelah mendengar penuturan namjachingunya. '1tahun? Itu mudah oppa' begitulah pemikiran Ryeowook. Dia sudah menunggu 1tahun, dan tak masalah bukan jika harus menunggu 1tahun lagi?

"**bagus! Kalau begitu oppa tutup dulu ne? Oppa ada rapat penting. Saranghae~"**

"Nado saranghae yesung oppa~.. Tuuutt"

**Ryeowook POV**

Yeaayy, akhirnya dia menghubungi ku, sungguh aku merindukannya, ehh anii sangat merindukannya, dia tak menghubungiku selama 1minggu, dan alasannya yaitu 'bisnis'. Aishh dia selalu saja sibuk dengan kantornya. Tapiii, dia hanya sebentar menghubungiku! Apa dia tidak terlalu merindukanku? Ahh ne! Biaya telpon luar negeri mahal! Yeay, kau beruntung Wookie, dia tetap menghubungimu walau sebentar.

**~skip time~**

**Night**

"oppa, kau sudah makan, hmm?"

Didalam kamar Ryeowook sedang menghubungi seseorang yang dicintai nya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim JongWoon. Saat ini mereka (read:YeWook) tengah berbincang-bincang melalui jejaring social yang bernama 'Skype' . Yah, saat mereka saling merindukan, hanya lewat Skype lah mereka bisa bertatap muka.

"**Oppa~ aishh, cepaat ! Aku pinjam laptop mu!"**

"**Ya! Ani Min-ah, aku yang pertama ingin pinjam! Ani hyung! Aku pinjam laptop mu"**

Ryeowook yang terlihat bingung melihat itu semua dibalik layarnya, disana ada seorang yeoja manis dan seorang namja tampan namun mirip ikan tengah bertengkar hebat.

"**Aishh kalian bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengan yeojachinguku !"**

Bluushh

KIni muka Ryeowook suka memerah akibat perkataan Yesung. Tapi dia cukup bingung juga, sebenarnya siapa dua makhluk lucu itu? Apalagi mereka ituu errr kembar.

"oppa, mm siapa mereka berdua?"

Akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"**Ohh, dia adik-adikku Wookie, yang laki-laki ** **Lee Donghae, lalu yeoja imut itu Lee- "**

"**Annyeong, ^^ aku Lee Min Ah .. Yeodongsaeng Yesung oppa dan noona Namja ikan itu!"**

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun sudah dipotong oleh dongsaengnya yang tak tahu sopan santun itu -,-

"**Ya! Apa kau bilang?! Ikan?! Hei, dan lagi what? Noona? Yang benar saja! Kau hanya berbeda 5 menit lebih dulu!"**

"Pffttt … Huaahahaa"

Ryeowook sudah tak dapat membendung tawanya, kali ini tawanya sungguh keras. Sementara itu orang diseberang sana, hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung.

"**Kau kenapa chagi? Ada yang salah?"**

Yesung mencoba bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Dongsaeng-dongsaengmu lucu oppa. Kau jahat sekali tak mengenalkanku lebih awal. Huhh"

"**Ehh? Hehe mianhae chagi, Min Ah dan Hae 1tahun yang lalu berada di Eropa, jadi aku tak kan mungkin mengenalkannya padamu.."**

"**Dan panggil aku noona Wookie!"**

Eh? Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya imut, sungguh diluar dugaannya. Ryeowook mengira bahwa Min Ah lebih muda darinya, namun semua itu ternyata salah. Salahkan saja wajah Min Ah yang terlihat sangat sangat lebih muda dari Ryeowook.

"**kenapa? Kau bingung? Aishh, kenapa orang-orang salah menganggapku dan Donghae masih muda? Hei aku sudah kuliah semester 3"**

"Mw.. mwooo? See.. semester 3? Hei aku bahkan baru semester 1.. Sungguh ku pikir, kalian masih SMA"

"**Hahaaa…"**

Kali ini gelak tawa pecah dari seberang sana, ketiga orang itu tertawa akibat omongan Ryeowook, sungguh SMA dan kuliah semester 3? Perbandingan yang sangat jauh..

Krieettt …

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, menandakan ada orang yang membukanya (*iya iyalah thor!) ..

"Wookie,,,"

Suara bass itu terdengar seiring mendekatnya namja tinggi berambut coklat brunet.

Namja itu Cho Kyuhyun, duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"**Ehh nuguseyo Wookie-ah?"**

SUara diseberang sana terdengar dingin ditelinga Ryeowook, tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Ryeowook, ..nada dingin itu menandakan bahwa namja mata sipit itu tengah cemburu.

**TBC**

**a/n annyeong readerdeul tercinta. Masih adakah yang ingat ff ini?**

***PD nian ckck xD**

**Maaf baru lanjut ,, aku sibuk ujian… *emangnya ada yang nunggu? Kk~**

**Ini lanjutannya, dan makasih buat yang udah Review. ,makasiiiiiih bangeettt.. aku sayang kalian readerdeul.. :***

**Keep REVIEW **

**Lialovekyumin : ****Kyumin bukan yaaahh? xD kyumin moment yahh? Uminnya mau gak tuh? *nglirik minppa**

**Kyuminlovers ****: Udah lanjut chingu ^^**

**DiKa : Makasih ne ^^ MEMY yahh? Baru stengah, belum ada feel hehe, sayanya ada tugas sih -,-**

**M****onnom ****: Hayooo Ming kenapa? xD Kyumin bukan yaahh xP**

**AegyoAutis ****: AHh benarkahh? Aiigo~ jadi malu,, makasih ne ^^ ini udah lanjut, aku banyak tugas sh chingu :O *curhat***

**PumpkinPumpkin ****: Hehe pisah cumin sbentar chingu, tenang aja, nanti juga mungkin balikan *mungkin loh xD**

**kyuminhyukql ****: haha, tapi kyu ny pengin tuh *lirik kyu**

**minimimini1jan : tunangan sama orang lain? Mmm mungkin salah baca kali chingu ;O **

**my name is kyu : kyu emang nakal -,-**

**kyumintransgend ****: wahhh samaan sama aku dong chingu, aku juga gitu xD**

**kyumin13 : hayoo sodaran ato bukan ? xD**

**kyuminalways89 ****: Kyumin dan Kyuwook xD**

**KyuNa Saranghae ****: Kyu emang lebay sih -,-**

**mitade13****: yeppa sama aku aja gmana? xD**

**Sunghyunnie****: iya hiks harusnya sama aku *plakk****  
**

**kihyun 4orever ****: iya makasih ^^ kalo asap gak bias chingu, soalnya banyak ujian -,-**

**Mwoya21 : iyaa gak tahu tuh si kyu -,-**

**ImSFS ; yaapp benerr ming ^^ ,, wookie sama Kyu apa hayooo xD**


End file.
